Conventionally, electronic apparatuses including a cooling fan for cooling electronic parts on a circuit board is used. In the electronic apparatus described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0254086, a cooling fan is arranged such that the rotation axis thereof is perpendicular to a circuit board. The electronic apparatus described in the patent document includes a cover covering an air flow path formed in the outer circumference of the cooling fan. A heat sink thermally connected to electronic parts is arranged inside the cover.